


Cucumber

by bangtan_ninja, SaraKagamine



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Deepthroating, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtan_ninja/pseuds/bangtan_ninja, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraKagamine/pseuds/SaraKagamine
Summary: Hyunjin tries to prove that he is good at deep-throating.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Cucumber

**Author's Note:**

> This is not serious lmao, it's all just crack written for fun

“You go first,” muttered Hyunjin, pouting a little.

“No, you,” Seungmin pushed, shoving the item into Hyunjin’s hands.

Hyunjin huffed, looking down at the cucumber he was holding. Seungmin nodded, prompting him with a hand gesture.

Giving one last glare to the younger, Hyunjin hesitantly brought the fruit to his mouth.

“That’s it, take it like a good boy,” Seungmin teased, causing Hyunjin to slap him.

He slowly slid it into his open mouth, meeting Seungmin’s eyes awkwardly when he had a few inches of it in. Seungmin held back a snicker, resisting the temptation to take out his phone and snap a picture of Hyunjin. 

He raised an eyebrow as Hyunjin stopped, hesitating, “You’re stopping already? Didn’t you wanna prove how good you were at deep-throating?”

“Iditmeelikdis,” Hyunjin tried to speak around the cucumber.

Seungmin clicked his tongue, “Don’t speak with your mouth full. I don’t know what you’re saying.”

“I said, ‘I didn’t mean like this’!” Hyunjin yelled after pulling the cucumber out of his mouth, a string of saliva connected to the end of the fruit.

“How else would you?” Seungmin frowned, confused.

“I don’t know! Most dicks aren’t as cold as this…or green.”

“Well are they any other penis-like things around?” Seungmin asked, Hyunjin looking down pointedly at his crotch in response.

Seungmin’s cheeks suddenly turned red and he swatted at Hyunjin, “What the fuck, stop looking there!”

“You asked!” Hyunjin defended before whispering under his breath, “Well… it would work better.”

“You are not sucking my dick.”

“I didn’t say I was gonna!” Hyunjin shouted, “It’s just that theoretically, if I wanted to prove my skills…”

Seungmin shook his head, “I guess you can’t…how sad.”

The two stood awkwardly for a few seconds before Seungmin spoke up again, “Actually… There are other dicks in this house…”

“I’m not gonna suck their dicks.”

“Why not?” Seungmin questioned.

“Because! I don’t want to.”

“But you were gonna suck mine!” Seungmin said, “Come on, I know you’re into like… all of them.”

“Who the hell will let me suck their dick…and let you watch?”

“…Changbin.”

“Ooh…true.”

Seungmin raised an eyebrow, “A moment ago you said you weren’t gonna… but okay, who’s going to ask him?”

“I…I guess I have to…but you have to ask about watching,” Hyunjin pointed out, chucking the cucumber onto his desk.

“Okie Dokie,” Seungmin agreed and soon the two of them were standing outside Changbin’s room.

“Binnie, Binnie, Changbinnie!”

They paraded into the room, seeing Changbin laying on his bed on his phone.

“Yes?”

Hyunjin walked over to the bed before dumping himself on the elder, “We wanna ask you something~”

“Then ask~” 

Hyunjin shifted, getting comfortable on Changbin and getting close to the man’s ear.

Seungmin watched with a raised eyebrow as Changbin’s face changed from curiosity to shock.

“H-hyunjinnie that’s…” Changbin looked over at Seungmin for a moment, “Seungmin’s here…”

“Yeah…can he stay?”

Changbin choked, giving them an incredulous look, “Why??”

“You don’t like the thought of an audience?” Hyunjin pouted, poking Changbin’s cheek.

The elder blushed, “It’s not that I don’t like it… but this is so random?”

“He needs to prove he can deep-throat on a real penis because a cucumber wasn’t sufficient,” Seungmin informed the bewildered man.

“…I don’t even wanna know why,” Changbin shook his head, “Anyway… Yeah, okay.”

Seungmin pulled up a desk chair and sat down, keeping a distance for personal reasons. Changbin squirmed awkwardly, “How should we do this…?”

Hyunjin looked down at Changbin’s crotch, wordlessly bringing his hand to it. He started palming him, Changbin sighing softly at the feeling. Seungmin watched with no shame, arms crossed over his chest as Hyunjin leant forward, pecking the elder’s lips. The peck turned into a more passionate kiss as Changbin brought his hand to the back of Hyunjin’s neck, pulling him closer.

“Did you guys…lock the door?” Changbin asked between heavy pants after pulling away from Hyunjin’s lips.

Hyunjin looked at Seungmin and the younger sighed, getting up, “I’ll do it.”

Turning back to Changbin, Hyunjin shifted so that one of his legs were between Changbin’s. He let the elder grind against it as they kissed, feeling him slowly growing hard.

Seungmin silently returned to his seat, trying to act unbothered by the “bed scene” playing in front of him. Soon, Hyunjin was pulling Changbin’s pants down, underwear going with it and exposing his hard “cucumber”.

“Nice dick,” Hyunjin commented, wrapping his hand around it.

Changbin hissed at the contact, groaning as Hyunjin began stroking him slowly.  
“H-Hyunjin…”

Hyunjin hummed, bringing his face down to Changbin’s dick, “Yes, hyung?”

Changbin replied with a moan as Hyunjin’s lips press against the head.

Seungmin watched closely as Hyunjin rubbed his luscious lips on the man’s member, finding the sight very arousing. He shifted in his seat as his pants started feeling a little tighter.

Hyunjin slid his mouth down a bit, wanting to show his skills without delay. He pushed his long hair behind his ear but groaned in annoyance when it fell back down. Seungmin chuckled at his struggle and Changbin wordlessly gathered the boy’s hair and held it in a ponytail behind him.

“Thngu,” Hyunjin muttered around Changbin’s dick, looking up at the elder.

“Hyunjin, what did I tell you?” Seungmin piped up, sounding annoyed.

This caused Hyunjin to whine, turned on by Seungmin’s tone. 

Seungmin smirked slightly, “Can’t even follow simple instructions, can you, Hyunjinnie?”

Hyunjin swallowed around Changbin, who groaned at the feeling and tugged on the hair bunched tightly in his hand. The younger moaned at the action, making Changbin tug the hair again experimentally.

Eyeing the bulge now prominent in Hyunjin’s pants, Seungmin reached for his own crotch, palming himself as his two friends…did what they were doing. 

Hyunjin pulled off for a moment, looking up at Changbin lustfully, “Hyung… F-fuck my mouth.”

“Are you su-” Changbin looked down at Hyunjin’s wide, glazed-over eyes and the spit that covered his lips, “Fuck. Yes, okay.”

He guided Hyunjin’s mouth back onto his length, checking if the boy was ready before he started pulling him by his hair slowly. Seungmin decided to get up and sit behind the boy, sacrificing the wonderful view for the better idea he had in mind. Changbin was too busy, moving Hyunjin faster now, to question Seungmin.

Hyunjin flinched slightly when he felt a hand on his thigh. The hand moved up and down sensually before stopping on his crotch.

“Can I, Hyunjinnie?” Seungmin asked, well-aware that the boy’s mouth was full.

Hyunjin moaned in approval, and Seungmin started pulling the boy’s pants down. Slipping his underwear off along with it, Seungmin wrapped a hand around the leaking member. Hyunjin’s hips jerked as Seungmin started stroking it, drool dripping down his chin as he whined.

Changbin decided to change it up at that moment, holding Hyunjin’s head still and jerking up into his mouth instead. Tears spilled from Hyunjin’s eyes at the rough treatment, Changbin growling at the sight.

Realising his own dick was being neglected, Seungmin pushed down his shorts and underwear off as quickly as he could one-handed before taking the length in his free hand. Changbin looked over to Seungmin, taking in the vision of his flushed and pleasured expression.

“I-I’m close,” Changbin announced breathlessly, his thrusts turning sloppy.

“Mmioo,” Hyunjin mumbled, Seungmin glaring at the man’s back. He let go of Hyunjin’s cock to slap his ass, not too hard, but enough to warn him.

Hyunjin groaned at the loss of friction, stretching his hand behind him to pull back Seungmin’s hand.

“Well, someone’s desperate,” Seungmin laughed despite complying.

Changbin moaned loudly, catching Seungmin’s attention. The eldest seemed to be at the edge of his orgasm, head thrown back against his pillow and mouth wide open and panting. 

“Are you gonna come?” Seungmin asked, voice deeper than usual.

Changbin nodded, tugging Hyunjin’s head off of himself.

Seungmin licked his lips before growling out a command, “Come.”

Hyunjin swatted Changbin’s hand away, wanting the elder to release into his mouth. Without delay, Changbin was coming into Hyunjin’s mouth, groaning loudly as he did. Seungmin roughly jerked Hyunjin until he came too, quickly swallowing Changbin’s load before moaning around his dick.

Hyunjin turned around to face Seungmin, who was now stroking his own member fast, his voice came out raspy when he spoke, “S-seungminnie… can I suck yours now?”

“Fuck, yes…” Seungmin nodded, removing his hand as Hyunjin leant down and deep-throated him immediately.

He moaned loudly at the sudden pleasure and didn’t notice as Changbin approached him until he was right at his face. Gripping his chin, Changbin ran his thumb over Seungmin’s bottom lip. The younger looked up at him desperately before placing his hands behind his head and pulling him forward.

The two kissed passionately as Hyunjin worked on the youngest’s dick. Seungmin was panting into Changbin’s mouth, hands fisting his hair as he grew close. Changbin trailed a hand down Seungmin’s body, slipping it under his shirt when he reached the hem. Seungmin shivered at the feeling of the elder’s hand on his bare skin, gasping as it reached his nipple.  
Seungmin lost control when Hyunjin’s hands massaged his thigh, long fingers stroking and squeezing at the slight muscles. 

His legs were quivering and he couldn’t hold back his moans, “I-I’m gonna c-come..!”

“Come, Minnie,” Changbin murmured as he leant down to Seungmin’s neck.

When Changbin bit down on it gently, Seungmin cried out, reaching his orgasm. Hyunjin moaned lowly as swallowed his cum too. Soon, the three of them were lying in Changbin’s bed, Hyunjin sprawled across the other two.

“So…you are extremely good at deep-throating,” Seungmin stated slowly.

Hyunjin grinned triumphantly, “I told you so.”

“This all happened because you seriously just wanted to prove yourself?” Changbin mused, eyeing the younger two.

Hyunjin pouted dramatically, “He wouldn’t believe me! I had to prove that I wasn’t a liar, hyung~”

“And you chose me…why?”

Seungmin and Hyunjin looked at each other, before looking back at him, Seungmin speaking up, “’Cause you’re into Hyunjin and you’re an exhibitionist.” 

“…Shut up.”

Hyunjin squeezed his red cheeks and then kissed them, “So cute, Changbinnie!”

“You’re calling me cute after sucking my d-” Changbin pulled away, trying to act cool while his cheeks suggested otherwise.

Seungmin chuckled, also placing a peck on Changbin’s cheek, “Cutest hyung.”

“Stop!” Changbin urged, but couldn’t help the smile that spread across face.

At the sight of Hyunjin’s cheeky smile, he pulled the boy in, hugging him tightly so that he couldn’t do whatever he was plotting.

A knock at the door made the trio freeze.   
A moment of silence passed before they all started panicking, rushing to get dressed.

“Who is it?” Changbin yelled, running towards the door and opening it a centimetre.

Chan stood there looking confused, “It’s me… What were you doing?”

“Um…j-just…what do you need? I’m busy.”

“I was looking for Seungmin and Hyunjin, do you know where they are?” Chan asked, trying to peek inside the room.

“They’re probably around…I’ll let you know if I see them. Bye!” Changbin shut the door and turned around, slumping against it.

Seungmin and Hyunjin were now clumsily dressed, looking flustered, Seungmin spoke, “What did he say?”

“Looking for you two…”

“Oh…” Seungmin said, “At least we know they didn’t hear anything?” 

Hyunjin shrugged, “I don’t know, Seungmin, you moan loudly…”

“Shut up, I’ll hit you.”

“Guys…go see Chan before he comes back,” Changbin ordered, pointing at the door.

The two looked each other up and down, “But we look…”

“Yeah, maybe go to the bathroom first.”

“Okay…” they agreed, fixing themselves up a bit more before leaving. 

*insert a laughing skz*

~FIN~


End file.
